High voltage electrical connections are well known in the art. When it is desired to convert a standard 600 amp (A) deadbreak interface to a standard 200 A loadbreak interface, a loadbreak reducing tap plug (LRTP), such as the 15 kV class loadbreak reducing tap plug No. 2637825B04M manufactured by RTE components, Pewaukee, Wisc., may be used.
A typical LRTP includes an elongate electrically insulated member with a conducting core. One end of the LRTP is adapted for snap-on electrical connection to a 200 A separable connector component. At its other end, the LRTP has a threaded, rotatable element sized for engagement with mating threads on a deadbreak bushing or the like. Typically, the rotatable element is a floating bolt having male threads and rotatably connected to and extending from the insulated body of the LRTP. Alternatively, the LRTP may have a floating nut, having female threads and rotatably connected to and housed within the insulated body of the LRTP.
When connecting an LRTP at its threaded end, it is necessary to insert at its free end a tool that extends the length of the LRTP, in order to rotate and advance the rotatable element at the threaded end. Alignment of the mating parts requires that the LRTP be stabilized while the connection is made. Similarly, when disconnecting the separable connector assembly from a deadbreak bushing or the like, it is desirable to stabilize the LRTP and separable connector while the floating bolt or nut is disengaged and to be able to pull the LRTP and separable connector out of the connection upon disengagement.
Typically, the necessary functions are performed by an operating tool which includes a shaft with its free end adapted to engage a hexagonal socket in the rotatable element. The other end of the shaft passes through a cap, or boot, and is affixed to an eye, so that the shaft may be rotated by a standard hot stick inserted into the eye, while the boot grasps and steadies the tool.
Furthermore, to ensure proper electrical connection, there is typically a specific torque to which the connection must be tightened. Tools for applying a preset amount of torque are known in the art. Examples include the torque limiting adapter that is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,546 and the Perf-a-Torq tool manufactured by The X-4 Corporation of N. Billerica, Mass.
An separable connector assembly installation usually requires two steps: initial alignment and partial tightening of the connection using an operating tool, and final tightening of the connection using a torque tool. Stabilization is also desired when removing the separable connector, but torque setting capability is no longer necessary.
The present invention is a tool adapted for engagement of the rotatable element and further adapted to provide a mechanism whereby torque application can be limited. The present invention eliminates the need for multiple tools in the separable connector installation and removal processes and overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.